Caught In the Beautiful Act
by KittyVampireMouse
Summary: Kaname is getting tired and a bit dalusional while he waits for Zero to come home,but with Kaname becoming desperate for the hunter's touch just what will Zero come home to?ZeroxKaname YAOI LEMON WARNING


WARNING!This story contains excplised boyxboy contact and is rated M for lemony !Don't read if you don't thank you.

"Caught In the Beautiful Act"

The clock hit nine and the darkness outside the window only had been waiting for Zero to return from a hunters meeting, but it seemed sleep would claim him before Zero arrived."If Zero doesn't get home soon we're both going to be displeased," said Kaname stiffling a pureblood was with Zero but what his actions would had been hoping for the hunter to ravage his body tonight before bed.

"Suppose I'll take a bath to pass the time,"he said walking into the bathroom and shrugging his shirt off to reveal his lean upper it pile on the floor next to his feet Kname began to slip in and out of thought as he removed his dark denim jeans and black boxers exsposing his milky colored legs and buttoks.'_I wish Zero would get here already'_he thought running some bath water and pouring some sent stuff to the desperate need of sleep the pureblood found it easier to let his mind rome, but Zero was everywere in his knew that craving for the hunter while he was buttnaked and alone was only going to make some matters such as his now apparrent put a palm over it and turned off the running water.

The purebood's thoughts were still sluggish so he didn't pay his arousment at the thoughts of Zero much some mental stability, Kaname slid down into the warm, sweet smelling water enjoying the fuzzy feeling he always got when he took a hot tried laying hes hed back and closing his eyes for a brief moment, but images of Zero being there naked in ethe tub with him crowded his his mind.

Suddenly Kaname felt something touching his chest doing sensuous circles around his now hardend nipples."Aaah!"he gasped from the unexpected contact.'_I love you Kaname'_whispered a voice that Kaname swore was Zero's."Aaah...I love you too,"the pureblood replied lost in ecstasy until he regained a eyes flew open and he looked down to see that it had been his own hands that had so arousingly teased his taut sat up and looked around confirming that the room was slitely disapointed pureblood drained the tub after getting out and grabbing a towel.

After getting dressed in some tight black boxers and a white button up shirt Kaname went into the livingroom and sat on the couch drying his hair the rest of the way."The touching may have been me, but I know I heard a voice,"he said tealking to looked around again, but still no one was in the dorm but he going crazy?

"Maybe my imagination is just a little too vivid,"said the pureblood now questioning hes dazed at wether or not his desire for the hunter was driving him to madness Kaname felt a slight pain in his looked down only to see that familiar buldge showing through the fabric of the black,body hugging to ignore it he looked at the clack only to see he had spent only thirty minutes on his defeated and exhausted Kaname slumped into the bedroom, closed the door, and threw himself onto the big king sized bed Zero had gotten for just for the two of pureblood's body was begging to be taken, but with no one there he'd just have to deal with did he?

Kaname shuddered at the thought of what he was about to lights were on except for the two bedside lamps that dimly lit the stacking up a few pillows behind him he slowly reclined back against them and spread his legs for more open access. Kaname slowly undid the buttons on hes shirt licking his lips at the delicious self inflicted pleasure to began hesitently becoming embarrassed by his own whole body seemed to be blushing at the thought of pleasuring himself.

Hoping his imagenation would help he closed his eyes allowing his soft,black lashes to lay on his cheeks as he pictured his beloved Zero watching him from across the room.

"Aaaagh!"there it was circles were being drawn around the stiff pink nubs on his pale loved teasing his imaginary Zero who seemed to be getting closer to the bed with every whimper that Kaname allowed to leave his lips."Aaah...If you want this Zero...aah...It's all your's,"the pureblood cooed seductively as he moved both his hands into his boxers intending to bring himself to orgasm.

O

Zero came into the dorm room and locked the door behind threw his stuff on the couch and glanced at the clock as he removed his was ten and he noticed all the lights were off his shoes he looked around for Kaname."Guess he went to bed,"said the hunter not seeing his precious pureblood walked to the bedroom door, but just as he was about to grabb the door knob he heard breathless moans coming from the other side."Oh yeah...aah!"He heard Kaname yelling as if he was talking to some gathering up the coutage to open the door Zero walked into the room only to come upon an undone pureblood.

The image was breathe pureblood was sitting propped half-way up with his legs sprawled as far apart as they could black boxers were tangled around his ankles the dark wrinkled fabric contrasting with his pale smooth white button-up was hanging on his elbows showing only the upper half of his cream colored body had a layer of sweat that made his skin glow in the dim lamp had both hands at work between his rapidly pumping his cock as pre-cum formed on the top and the other thrusting three lubricated fingers in and out of the purebloods tight 's face was the picture of ecstasy with red, flushed cheeks and his tongue licking over his lips keeping them chocolate, sweat drenched hair covered his eyes.

Zero's eyes were wide with hunter desperately wanted to ravage the beautiful body desplayed in front of him.

For a second he wondered why Kaname hadn't stopped, but then saw that the pureblood had his eyes thought the pureblood looked cute playing out his fantasies and at that thought the hunter got an he came to sit by the side of the bed Kaname began to scream and buck his hips thrusting into his own hand."Oh Zero!Fuck Me!Hard,Harder!mmmmnn...,"the pureblood writhed under his own hands as he dug his toes into the sheets on the smiled feeling happy that he was part of whatever fantasy Kaname's mind was using to do this to himself, but it was time to put his plan into hunter leaned his lips down to Kaname's ear and whispered softly "You want me to do you?"

Kaname's breathe hitched at the sound of the hunters voice."Yes!Do me!please...aah," the pureblood wined begging to be taken by the hunter still not realizing the real one was in the couldn't help but be aroused by seeing Kaname like hunter leaned in and whispered again"Tell me what you want Kaname.I'll give it to you,"

Lost in his fantasies and overcome by need Kaname opened his eyes and before he could think traight he looked up at Zero his eyes pleading with him."I sant you...fuck me...make me cum Zero,"Kaname whimpered breathlessly as he brought one of his hands up to cup Zero's pureblood's mind was fixed on release and nothing more.

The hunter couldn't stand it he had to have to have his love, his kisses, his wanted it, all of hunter quickly shedd his cxlaths allowing them to fall to the floor before climbing onto the bed and shifting to hold his body above Kaname' pureblood groped Zero's ass earning a hiss of pleasure from the sensed that his dear pureblood may not last much longer so he reached for the lube intending to prep him with his fingers, but Kaname caught his wrist before he could get to it."I put three fingers in so it should be ready for put it in, please!"Kaname begged slightly pushing the hunter's hand leaned down and attacked the pureblood's mouth in an almost brusing kiss.

Kaname didn't even try to fight with the hunters tongue for domenance as he allowed his mouth to be explored and probed by the leaving the kiss Zero slowly pushed his cock into the pureblood's entrance that had been streched by Kanames three went slow pushing in inch by began to toss and twist with the teasing sensation in his lower couldn't take much more."No!Harder!Faster!"he screamed grabbing Zero's butt cheeks and yanking him down bringing him deeper inside until he hit a bundle of nerves that made Kaname arch up trapping his cock between Zero and his stomachs.

The huner began ramming into Kaname as hard and fast as he could at the same time rubbing the purebloods hard length in between the both of them as he rock into him."Aaah...yeah...uh,aah,"he bucked wildly against the hunter and came closer and closer to his thrusted three more times before spilling into Kaname and the pureblood came all over his chest after two more thrusts from Zero.

Zero collapsed on the bed next to the heaving pureblood and tried to catch his breathe."Well at least I know I'm awake,"Kaname whispered chest looked a little confused."What?Does your fantasy Zero not cut it?"the hunter smirked.

Kaname lazily shook his head as he rolled over and threw his arms around his hunter's neck"No, but you're the only one who can make me feel special,"he said closing his eyes and falling pulled the blankets over him and kissed his cheek."I won't tell anyone I caught you,"he whispered.

THE END

Hope you liked it

please review


End file.
